To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed
by BellaStarkStewart
Summary: Bella y Jace eran pareja, hasta que él hace algo inimaginable y eso ocasiona que Bella se vaya de New York, pero dos años después ella regresa, y ya no es la misma que antes.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed

Autora:

Pareja:

Crossover: Twilight/ Mortal Instruments.

Lenguaje: Español.

Advertencia: Queda prohibido cualquier copia sin mi autorización.

Summary: Bella y Jace eran pareja, hasta que él hace algo inimaginable y eso ocasiona que Bella se vaya de New York, pero dos años después ella regresa, y ya no es la misma que antes.

Aviso: Aquí Clary se crio en el Instituto.

POV Jace:

Aun no puedo creer que haya sido un idiota al dejar que ella se fuera, sé que todo es mí culpa, si no hubiera dicho esas horribles palabras, ella seguiría aquí conmigo.

Hace dos años que le arrebate a Clary y a Isabelle a su mejor amiga, a Max su compañera de travesuras, a Hodge su mano derecha, a los señeros Lightwood y a Jocelyn a una hija más, a Alec simplemente le quite, como él dice, a un peso muerto y a mí mi vida entera.

-¿Jace?-Pregunta Jocelyn tocando la puerta de mi recamara- ¿Puedo pasar?

Me pongo mi camisa.

-Adelante.-Le digo recostado en mi cama- ¿Sucede algo?-Le pregunto cuando se sienta en la cama.

-Nada, solo quería verte.-Dice y me acaricia la mano.- Hoy se cumplen dos años.-Dice ella e inhala fuerte.- Isabelle y Clary fueron a comprar cosas para hacer de comer.- Le digo y alzo una.

-Ninguna de las dos sabe cocinar.-Le digo y en eso se escuchan unas risas estridentes.

Salimos de mi recama hacia la biblioteca, Hodge se encuentra como siempre sentado en su lugar, pero en vez de estar leyendo o algo parecido de parte de la risa, y cuando veo a Alec con el cabello lavanda, Jocelyn y yo nos miramos y nos partimos de la risa.

-Si búrlense.-Dice enojado.- Pero cuando agarre al canijo de Max, vera como le va a ir.-Dice y paro mi risa, Hodge y Jocelyn también paran la suya.

Max no había hecho bromas desde que ella se fue, esto es muy raro, se escuchan que abren la puerta de la biblioteca se abre.

-Tenemos buenas noticias.-Dice Clary con una sonrisa.

-¿No van a cocinar?-Pregunte y Alec rio, Isabelle y Clary me voltean a ver feo.

-No idiota.-Dijo Isabelle.- ¿A que no adivinan a quién nos encontramos?-Pregunta y todos negamos.

-¡Magnus Bane!-Gritan al mismo tiempo.

-¿Magnus Bane?-Pregunta Jocelyn.

-Si, ¿Y adivinen que?-Pregunto y contestó Clary.

-Ya suéltalo enana.-Le dice Alec.

-En primer lugar Clary no está enana, solo le faltan unos diez centímetros de estatura.-La defiende Isabelle.- En segundo ¿Por qué tienes el cabello lavanda?-Dice y Alec le hace mala cara.- Ok, y en tercer lugar, nos invitó a la fiesta que se llevara a cabo en el Pandemónium.-Dijo y supe que de esta nadie se salvaba.

-No puedo ir.-Dijo enseguida.

-Claro que si puedes, y tú también Hodge.-Nos dice Isabelle.- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar deprimido?-Me pregunta y sé que al instante se arrepiente.

-Chicos basta.-Interviene Jocelyn.- Jace, Hodge, vamos a ir a esa fiesta quieran o no, hay que destejar que Max ha vuelto a hacer travesuras.-Dice ella y recuerdo el pelo de Alec.

Isabelle y Clary se quedan petrificadas, están recordando la pelea que tuvimos que Max hace dos años.

**Max entra corriendo a la biblioteca, yo estoy acostado en el sillón, me mira a los ojos y me avienta el muñeco de cazador de sombras que le regale.**

**-Max ¿Qué sucede?-Le digo incorporándome.**

**El me ve con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Intento acercarme a él pero él me avienta.**

**-¡POR TU CULPA SE FUE!-Dice desesperado, y yo no entiendo de quien habla-¡No TENIAS DERECHO!-Vuelve a gritarme y en ese momento entran todos, menos ella a la biblioteca.**

**-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregunta Robert.**

**-¡QUE POR CULPA DE ESTE MALDITO, BELLA SE VA!- Me quedo en blanco cuando él dice eso.**

**-¿Max de que hablas?-Le pregunto con voz entre cortada.**

**-Como si no lo supieras.-Me dice y sé de qué habla.- Espero que estés contento, ella se va.-Me dice y se me va el aire de los pulmones.**

**-¿A…a…donde?-Pregunto con el poco aire que me queda**

**-¿Te duele?- Me pregunta y yo solo me limito a asentir.- ¡MULTIPLICA ESO POR 40, Y SIENTE LO QUE ELLA SINTIO CUANDO NO CONFIASTE EN ELLA!-Grita y su hermano se acerca a él.- No te preocupes, tanto te molestan mis travesuras, que gracias a ti ya no volveré a hacer ninguna travesuras.-Dice y sale corriendo.**

**-Dime que no es cierto lo que dijo Hodge-Le veo suplicante.- Que ella está en su habitación y que va a venir a ver qué es lo que está pasando.- Le digo y él toma una gran bocana de aire.**

**-Lo siento Jace, pero no te puedo engañar.-Dice y sé que viene lo peor.- Ella vino muy temprano a la biblioteca y me aviso que se regresaría a su hogar, que estar cerca de ti la mataba.-Dijo y sé que solo fue mi culpa volteo a ver a Clary y a Isabelle, me ven destrozadas.- Todos lo sabíamos, pidió que no te dijéramos nada.-Dice y salgo de la biblioteca, me dirijo a su cuarto y entro en el empiezo a abrir cajones no hay nada, me acerco al closet temiendo lo que hay adentro, no hay nada de ella, me acerco al tocador y veo que dejo varias fotos de nosotros juntos y en medio una en donde estamos besándonos.**

Después de eso nada ha vuelto a hacer como era.

-¿A qué hora es la fiesta?-Pregunta Alec.- Digo para irnos a cambiar.

-Es a las 8 de la noche-Dice Isabelle y voltea a ver su reloj.- ¡Las seis, vamos a cambiarnos!-Le dice a Clary, y salen corriendo.

-Vayan a cambiarse chicos, Alec tus padres tuvieron que viajar a Idris.-Dice Jocelyn y sale de la sala, yo detrás de ella.

Son las ocho y media y Alec y to esperamos a que las chicas vengan, escuchamos que alguien viene, volteamos y vemos a Hodge con Max, lo saludamos y empiezo a caminar de un lado a otro.

Las chicas llegan y me doy cuenta que todos estamos vestidos de negro.

-Solo es para los cazadores el color.-Dice Isabelle y todos reímos.

Nos vamos en la camioneta que compro Luke como regalo de cumpleaños de Clary, llegamos al antro y al llegar vemos de todo menos mundanos, entramos cuando enseñamos nuestras marcas de cazadores, al entrar vemos a una mujer loba rubia de ojos azules, a un tipo que por lo que vemos es un subterráneo del océano, acompañado de lo que parece ser una sirena, vemos a una de familia de vampiros y los reconozco como los Cullen, pero por lo que veo les falta el hijo "mayor".

-¿Les gusta la fiesta?-Pregunta Magnus Bane.- Es por algo muy especial, invitamos solo ha amigos más cercanos.

-¿Por qué se celebra?-pregunta Isabelle.

-Bueno es el aniversario de la caída de Valentine.-Dice y voltea a ver a la pista de baile.- Y creo que el regreso de alguien muy importante.- Me giro y me quedo con la boca abierta.

Hay una chica de no más de 18 años, piel pálida, unas largas piernas que terminan en unos zapatos negros que dejan ver sus dedos, el vestido si se puede llamar así´, es negro le llega a medio muslo, es de manga larga, de tela brillosa y lo adorna un cinturón negro, su cabello va agarrado en lo alto en una colita, es una cazadora de sombras, espero que gire su rosto para poder verla bien, siento que algo va a cambiar, gira su rosto con los ojos abiertos y se me va el aire.

Esos hermosos ojos color plateado están a no más de tres metros de mí, ella está bailando con un tipo de cabello color cobrizo, ojos dorados y es un tipo alto, un Cullen.

Ella deja de bailar cuando Magnus le hace una seña de que se acerque, el tipo la deja venir.

Se acerca y le da un beso a Magnus en la mejilla.

-Pensé que ya no ibas a venir.-Dice Magnus.- Pero siempre cumples tus promesas.

Ella se ríe y nos voltea, ve primero a Max y le sonríe, después ve a Isabelle, Clary, Jocelyn, Hodge y Alec, no se le borra su sonrisa cuando me ve a mí.

-Te equivocas.-Dice ella con su perfecta voz Inglesa-Ya sabes, no todos los días te invitan a una fiesta que celebra la derrota de tu padre.-Dice ella en tono frio.


	2. Chapter 2

Título: To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed

Autora:

Pareja:

Crossover: Twilight/ Mortal Instruments.

Lenguaje: Español.

Advertencia: Queda prohibido cualquier copia sin mi autorización.

Summary: Bella y Jace eran pareja, hasta que él hace algo inimaginable y eso ocasiona que Bella se vaya de New York, pero dos años después ella regresa, y ya no es la misma que antes.

Aviso: Aquí Clary se crio en el Instituto. Clary no es hija de Valentine y la historia va a ser narrada por Jace. Y Hodge no tiene ningún conjuro.

Capitulo2:

Ella seguía ahí parada con esa sonrisa fría, su comentario nos había dejado helados a todos.

-¿No nos vas a presentar?-Pregunta Alec rompiendo el silencio.

Bella ladea la cabeza y lo ve con esa fría mirada.

-Bueno, Maxell, Clarissa, Señora Fray, Isabelle, Alexander, Jonathan, Señor Garroway, Señor Starkweather, él es Magnus Bane, él gran brujo de Brooklyn.- Dice y yo le hago mala cara cuando en vez de presentar al miembro de los Cullen nos presente a Magnus.

-Eso ya lo sabemos Seraphina.- Dice Alec, sabiendo que ella detesta el nombre de su abuela.- Me refiero al Cullen con el que bailabas.-Le dice enojado.

Todos lo vemos sorprendidos, nunca le había hablado así a ella, ya que no se podía defender como Isabelle o Clary.

-Alec.-Le advertí, no me gustaba como se estaba comportando con ella.- Tranquilo, no especificaste.

-No tienes por qué defenderme, Jonathan.-Dice Bella y él tipo Cullen se le acerca y la abraza por la cintura.

-¿Pasa algo, mi Bella?-Le pregunta.

_Es mi Bella, no tuya_, pienso para mí.

-Edward te quiero presentar a los "guardianes" del instituto, que está aquí en Nueva York.-Le dice ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.- A ustedes le presento a Edward Cullen.- Dice.

Luke se tensa cuando ve un anillo negro en el dedo de Bella, aunque yo estoy seguro de que nos es por eso, es por el hedor del vampiro frente a nosotros.

-Bella es un vampiro.-Dice Isabelle.- No es que a mí me moleste pero…

Alec la interrumpe.

-¿Tu padre lo aprueba, Morgenstern?-Dice y Bella lo ve enojada.

-Eso no te incube Lightwood.- Dice ella enojada, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.- No me vuelvas a llamar Morgenstern.

Todos abrimos los ojos incluyendo a Cullen.

-Vamos Edward.-Le dice y se gira hacia él.- Carlisle estará preocupado.

Cullen que me ha estado viendo y ve como miro a Bella, le levanta el rostro y le da un beso, Bella le envuelve el cuello con los brazos, él la toma de la cintura, ella le jala el cabello separándolo bruscamente de ella.

-Dije con Carlisle.-Dice ella y él la suelta se vuelven por donde vinieron y veo que se acercan a quien, supongo, es Carlisle.

Empiezan hablar de unos asuntos y en eso suena el celular de Clary.

-Es Maryse.-Dice ella y me lo atiende.- Quiere hablar contigo.

Contesto.

-bueno Maryse.-Le digo.

-Hoy a la ciudad llegaron unos nuevos cazadores de sombras, bueno en realidad es solo una cazadora de sombras y los demás son subterráneos.-Me dice y yo volteo a ver a Bella y veo que ella me está viendo, caigo en cuenta.

-Maryse, por casualidad, ¿son siete subterráneos y una cazadora de sombras?-Le pregunto y al otro lado no escucho respuesta.

-Si, la clave me acaba de informar.-Me dice.

-Bueno creo que ya conocí a la nueva cazadora.-Le digo.- Y por lo que se la ley ordena que se deben de hospedar en el instituto.-Digo.

-Así es, la Inquisidora le ordeno a los Cullen que cuidaran de ella, no sé porque.-Dice y en eso Bella se nos vuelve a cercar.

-Maryse te marco luego.-Le digo y cuelgo.

Bella ya está a nuestra altura, y se inclina ante Max, que se encuentra llorando, todos sabemos qué es porque Bella lo llamo Maxell y eso solo sucedía cuando íbamos a misiones o cuando lo regañaba.

-Max, tranquilo.-Dijo ella abrazándolo, él se acurruco en su pecho.- Tú sabes que esto será solo un tiempo, en lo que se solucionan las cosas.-Dice y en ese momento caigo encuenta que no fue porque ella lo llamara así.

-Lose.- Dice él-Solo es que no sé qué porque lo tenías que traer.-Le dice.

-Tú sabes que porqué, pero hey recuerda que te prometí que te llevaría a ver algo muy especial cuando volviera.-Le dice, y es como si volviera a hacer la misma de siempre.- Mañana mismo, pídele permiso a tu madre y te llevare a donde te lo prometí.- Dice y se acerca a su oído, le susurra algo que no alcanzo a escuchar.- Nos vemos- Le dice.

Se aleja sin siquiera mirarnos, Magnus está platicando con Isabelle y Clary.

-Se los digo, su madre venía a que yo le hiciera un hechizo, cuando apareció Jocelyn es cuando ya no se pudo evitar que ella supiera de este mundo.- Les decía y yo me acerque curioso.

-¿Están hablando de Bella?-Les pregunto y Clary asiente.

Magnus me ve y traga.

-Les contaba que la madre de Bella, Selena, siempre llevaba a Bella conmigo y era cuando yo le borraba los recuerdos, es un hechizo para que ella olvidara las cosas del mundo de los cazadores sombras cuando lo veía.- Dijo é triste.

-Cuéntanos todo Magnus.-e dije y todos se acercaron a nosotros.

-Creo quien se sabe mejor la historia es Jocelyn.- Dice él y se gira hacia ella.- Vamos a un lugar más privado.-Dice y empieza caminar hacia unas escalera.

Nosotros lo seguimos de cerca, subió unas escaleras y entro a un cuarto, entramos tras de él, era un cuarto, tenía unas cuantas sillas y una mesa en medio, cada quien se sentó en una silla.

-Empecemos.-Dijo Jocelyn.- Les voy a contar la historia de Selena Fairchild y Valentine Morgenstern, como muchos ya saben Selena era mi hermana menor.-Dijo y tomo un gran respiro.- Entramos a Alcante cuando fuimos lo bastante grandes, Selena anqué no tenía la edad que pedía el reglamento entro, él inquisidor en ese entonces vio un gran capital en ella, cuando entramos Valentine tenía un año más que yo y dos años más que Selena, Selena no le hablaba, de hecho lo ignoraba, mientras Robert, Maryse y Luke lo idolatraban, y yo trataba que me mirara, ella simplemente lo ignoraba."-Toma un respiro.- "Valentine siempre se quejaba de en cada generación había menos cazadores de sombras, y que deberían de hacer más, es cuando los maestros le decían que algunos humanos no soportaban el cambio, Valentine decía que solo utilizaban esa excusa para ya no crear y que solo nos estaban extinguiendo, era cuando Selena lo podía calmar, pero hasta ahí, todo cambio cuando murió el padre de Valentine, Selena pasaba más tiempo con él, sin siquiera verlos se fueron enamorando, ella fue de gran ayuda en la familia de Valentine, ayudaba a Seraphina en labores de casa, cosa que no sirvió de mucho, Seraphina murió meses después de que Valentine y Selena se hicieran novios.

"Al terminar Selena la escuela se casaron, fue una boda fue de lo más espectacular, su vestido fue de manga larga con encaje, fue una boda hermosa.-Dice ella con nostalgia.- Muchos dicen que se casaron porque Selena estaba embarazada, otros que él la obligo a casarse con él, no se sabe con exactitud, pero de algo estoy segura no fue la segunda teoría, ella realmente lo amaba."

"Primero tuvieron a su hijo Jonathan Cristopher, después de eso Valentine pasaba más tiempo en el círculo, Selena no tenía nada de idea que existía el círculo, ella pensaba que Valentine hacia cosas para ayudar a mejorar la seguridad, eso es lo que él le hacía creer eso, también le hacía creer que le enseñaba a Jonathan como era ser un cazador de sombras, que equivocada estaba, cuando Jonathan cumplió un año 3 meses, justo cuando Clary iba a cumplir un año, Selena quedo embarazada, Valentine se enteró pero nunca se lo dijo, en ese lapso Valentine le dio algo repugnante para beber, algo que conseguía de demonios y cazadores de sombras.- Tomo una larga pausa para después decir.- Sangre de cazadores de sombras con la de demonios, cuando ella se enteró que Valentine había hurtado la copa mortal, ella decidió irse, con la copa mortal, cometió el error de dejar a Jonathan con Valentine, cuando quiso volver por él, fue demasiado tarde, Valentine había quemado la casa entera en donde vivían, ahí encontraron los restos de nuestros padres, los de un hombre, que al ver el medallón de los Morgenstern supimos que era de Valentine, y los restos de un niño, era Jonathan, o eso creíamos, cuando ella lo vio es como si hubiera muerto ese día, después de eso desapareció y no supimos nada de ella en un tiempo."

"Cuando me entere donde estaba, fue cuando Clary tenía 4 años, ese día fuimos a buscarla en Brooklyn, cuando tocamos la puerta una niña de tres años nos abrió la puerta, tenía ojos plateados y cabellos castaños, rojizos, y rubios, era una copia exacta mi hermana con los cabellos de la madre de Valentine, en ese momento apareció atrás de ella, Selena, se veía mejor que cuando dejo Idris, en ese momento jalo a Bella y la metió a la casa, nos dejó entrar pero empezó a regañar a Bella, por abrir la puerta. No sé qué fue lo que paso, pero en un momento pareció como si estuviera combatiendo con demonio, la trato tan mal, Luke la tuvo que calmar cuando Bella empezó a llorar."

"Selena al darse cuenta se largó a llorar y le pidió perdón, ahí fue cuando comprendí que el temor de Selena, no fue al vernos a nosotros, fue que pensó que Valentien estaría atrás de la puerta, ella temió, siempre supo de él no había muerto, temió que el fuera por Bella y se vengara de ella."

"Me conto lo que había estado haciendo, me contó que había estado llevando a Bella con Magnus Banes, para que ella no recordara nada de lo que viera del mundo subterráneo, me dijo que había qué se había casado con un cazador de sombras llamado Charlie Swan, él cual quería mucho a Bella, pero por una extraña razón Bella nunca lo llamaba papá, sino que solo le decía Charlie, fue cuando empezó a sospechar de que Valentine estuviera vivo, Bella siempre le preguntaba quién era su verdadero padre, ella intentaba engañarla diciéndole que Charlie era su padre, pero Bella siempre decía lo contrario"-Me agarro de la mano- Bella siempre fue una niña muy inteligente, aunque nunca supo que Valentine era su padre, ella lo sabe desde hace 2 años.- Me suelta la mano.- Bueno después de esa platica ya saben lo demás, Selena y Charlie desaparecieron, todos creen que están muertos, pero Bella cree que su madre vive.- Dice y en ese momento se abre la puerta y entra otro Cullen.

-¿Qué sucede, Emmett?-Pregunta Magnus.

El tipo Cullen nos ve, y me parece un niño.

-Son demonios, están atacando el Pandemónium.-Nos dice y todos se paran exaltados.

Alec e Isabelle controlan a Max y le dicen que se quede con Magnus y Hodge, Jocelyn, Luke, Isabelle, Alec y yo, salimos y vemos a más de una docena de demonios, se escuchan los gritos de algunos subterráneos, como los gritos de las hadas, de las sirenas, y demás, empezamos a atacar y cuando me doy cuenta ya no son tantos como se pensaban al inicio, siento que alguien esta atrás de mí, volteo y me encuentro a Bella vestida con pantalones de cuero, botas de tacón, playera negra, chaqueta de cuero y arco en mano.

-Cuidado Jace.- Grita Isabelle y yo volteo y veo a un demonio viniendo hacia mí, cuando voy atacar, él demonio ataca, me tira al piso.-¡ALEC DISPARA YA!- Grita y al demonio lo atraviesa una flecha color azul, haciendo que se congele.

Volteo a ver a Alec para que me explique cómo sur flechas hacen eso cuando me doy cuenta, Alec sigue teniendo la flecha en el arco, a su lado se encuentra Bella que ha bajado el arco.

-Edward- Advierte ella y el vampiro brinca al demonio y le arranca la cabeza.

Cuando me doy cuenta ceo como sale una luz azul del cuerpo del demonio ya muerto, se empiezan a escuchar sonidos raros, esos sonidos son voces y provienen de la luz.

-Es solo un recordatoria, de que no estoy muerto, y qué el momento de mi venganza.-Dice y es la voz de Valentine.- Tengo un mensaje para mi hija.-Dice y Bella se tensa, avanza hacia la luz.- Sabes cuál es tu obligación como Morgenstern, entrégame la copa.-Dice y todos la vemos sorprendidos.- Sé que tú sabes dónde está, entrégamela y te diré lo que más deseas saber.-Dice y la luz se desvanece.

Bella en ese momento parece que va a caer me acerco a ella y la tomo.

-Tranquila.-Le digo y ella se agarra el vientre, como si buscara protección.- Yo te protejo, todo está bien.-Le digo pero ella se separa de mí, en ese momento llegan los Cullen.

Ella se abraza a la patriarca de los Cullen.

-Tranquila, respira.-Le dice ella.- Recuerda que tienes que ir con la corte Seelie, ellos responderán tus respuestas.- Le dice, como si le hablara a una hija.

-Gracias, mamá.- Le dice Bella.

Jocelyn se toca el corazón, ya que Bella le decía mamá a ella y ya no.

Bella se separada de ella y se vuelve hacia mí, me sonríe, vuelve a ser fría.

-No te preocupes, hermano.-Me dice.

Y mi corazón se detiene


	3. Chapter 3

Título: To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed

Autora:

Pareja:

Crossover: Twilight/ Mortal Instruments.

Lenguaje: Español.

Advertencia: Queda prohibido cualquier copia sin mi autorización.

Summary: Bella y Jace eran pareja, hasta que él hace algo inimaginable y eso ocasiona que Bella se vaya de New York, pero dos años después ella regresa, y ya no es la misma que antes.

Aviso: Aquí Clary se crio en el Instituto. Clary no es hija de Valentine y la historia va a ser narrada por Jace. Y Hodge no tiene ningún conjuro.

"Cuando te sientes mi calor  
Mírame a los ojos  
Es el lugar donde esconder mis demonios  
Es el lugar donde esconder mis demonios  
Evite el contacto para cerrar  
Está oscuro en el interior  
Es el lugar donde esconder mis demonios  
Es el lugar donde esconder mis demonios"

Demos- Imagine Dragons

Capítulo 3:

Esas palabras me recuerdan, al día que nos enteramos que éramos hijos de Valentine.

**La pelea está muy cargada, aparecen demasiados repudiados. **

**Alec se ha portado extraño desde que salimos del Instituto, Isabelle intenta matar a dos repudiados a la vez, pero le es imposible, Bella está del otro lado del campo de batalla, está poniendo una trampa electromagnética.**

**-Seraphina. Apúrate con esa trampa.- Dice Alec, contento de haber matado a repudiados después de tanto tiempo.**

**Bella, con tan solo 13 años, levanta la cabeza y asiente hacia mí.**

**-Salgamos de aquí.- Les digo y salimos, cuando nos posicionamos a lado de Bella, ella activa la trampa, haciendo que los repudiados se tuesten- Alec, Isabelle sigan por aquí.- Les digo y les señalo una entrada, a lo que parece ser un laberinto. **

**Ellos obedecen y empiezan a caminar.**

**-Jace.-Me dice Bella, la volteo a ver.- ¿Para dónde?-Me pregunta, mientras mete sus armas en la maleta.**

**-¿Cuáles son las rutas?- Le pregunto siguiendo su juego, hay que esperar que las pisadas de Alec ni las de Isabelle, se escuchen.- Ya casi no se escuchan.- Le digo.**

**-De que hablas, yo enserio quiero saber que ruta.-Me dice poniéndose roja.- Las rutas, solo son tres, una es la que acabo de tostar, la otra es por donde se acaban de ir Alec e Isabelle, y la otra esta justo detrás de nosotros.- Me dic señalando un mapa, no le presto ni siquiera la menor atención, la jalo hacia mí y pongo mis manos en su cintura.- Jace.- Me dice, en un jadeo**

**Nuestros labios están a milímetros, corto ese pequeño espacio, junto sus labios y los míos en un beso voraz, empezamos tiernos, pero todo sube de volumen, como aquella noche. Escuchamos pisadas.**

**Bella me suelta y agarra el mapa que se ha caído, en ese momento aparecen Alec e Isabelle.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-Les pregunto, Isabelle nos ve con una sonrisa traviesa, y Alec nos Ve mal.**

**-No tiene salida.-Me dice y se acerca a Bella, le arrebata el mapa.- Dame eso, ni siquiera lo has de estar buscando bien.- Le dice y la avienta.**

**Yo me enojo al instante.**

**-Respétala.- Le digo.- Me dijo que hay una entrada justo atrás de nosotros.- Le digo y el gira, hay una enorme pared verde.**

**Alec la voltea a ver mal, y se ríe de ella, Bella baja la mira avergonzada, no hay ninguna entrada.**

**-Bella, no juegues.- Le digo y ella me ve a los ojos, traga fuerte.- Es una misión importante.- Le digo.- No es como las "misiones" que Max y tú.- Le digo y ella se limpia una lagrima que le sale.**

**-Las lágrimas, no te sirven para nada.- Dice Alec, despreciablemente.- A la próxima, hay que pedirle a Hodge, que nos envíe con Hugo, es de más ayuda que ella.- Dice y siento que se está pasando.**

**-Basta, la lastiman.- Dice Isabelle, y se va a abrazar a Bella.**

**Yo me siento mal, la volteo a ver y trae los ojos azules, señal de que esta triste.**

**-Hay que irnos.- Nos dice Alec.- Hay que decirle a Hodge que no pudimos entrar.- Dice y se acerca a Bella, ella se encoje en su lugar.- Espero que hayas disfrutado esta misión, por qué será tu última misión.**

**La ve con una mirada arrogante, Bella, que nunca se ha llevado con él, lo mira de igual manera.**

**-Mejor cállate, que todo este tiempo te han estado encubriendo, ya que no habías matado a un demonio.- Hace que a Alec se le borre la sonrisa de la cara.- Porque si no fuera, así, tu estarías ya desde hace mucho tiempo, muuuuuuuuy lejos de ser un cazador de sombras. Mejor, cállate.- Le dice ella.**

**-Chicos.- Dice Isabelle, que sostiene el mapa.- Si hay una entrada.-Dice ella, la volteo a ver y me acerco al mapa.- Aquí.- Dice y me señala una puerta detrás de una pared verde.- Ahora necesitamos, mover esta pared.- Dice y cuando se va a cercar, las piernas le fallan.**

**-Isabelle.- Gritamos los tres.**

**Nos acercamos a ella corriendo, ni Alec ni yo sabes cómo ver qué es lo que tiene.**

**-Muévanse.-Dice Bella.- La que no es de ayuda va a pasar.- Bella se posiciona en las piernas de Isabelle y se las empieza a revisar, después saca unos objetos que no sé qué son, y se los pasa a Isabelle por las piernas, se pueden ver sus nervios.- Lo que pensaba, es un hechizo, solo las personas, que la pared esta ordenada a dejar acercarse.- Nos dice.- Sus piernas, están perfectas, solo que eso fue una advertencia para que no se acerque.- Nos dice y ve a Alec.- Vas.- Alec se acerca a la puerta y sale volando, Bella se levanta y se acerca a la puerta.**

**Me acerco tras de ella, la detengo, es tarde, los dos tocamos la pared al mismo tiempo, la pared se empieza a partir en tres partes iguales, una se va a un lado, la de en medio se va al lado contrario, y la última al mismo lado que la primera. Cuando se han separado empezamos a caminar, se escucha un choque, volteamos y vemos a Alec e Isabelle del otro lado, nos separa una puerta invisible.**

**-Que no se acerquen.- Dice una voz.**

**Volteamos y vemos a Valentine.**

**-Les puede dar toques.- Dice y se acerca a nosotros.**

**Nos toma del brazo. Bella y yo empezamos a intentar soltarnos, fue en vano, él era mucho más fuerte que nosotros juntos, entramos por la puerta y nos encontramos en una sala completamente negra.**

**Nos avienta a los sillones, me acerco a Bella, que se está tocando el brazo. Me acerco y la abrazo por los hombros.**

**-Por fin.- Dice Valentine.-Tengo a mis dos hijos unidos.- Dice y lo vemos sin entender.- A mi hijo.- Me señala a mí.- Y a mí hija.- Dice señalando a Bella.**

**Bella se para y se pone en frente de él.**

**-No es cierto.- Le dice ella.- Mi padre está muerto.- Vuelve a repetir.**

**Él se carcajea.**

**-eso es lo que te dijo Selena, pero nunca te has pregunta el por qué te llamas Seraphina, por qué sentías que Charlie, no era tu padre, porque siempre te has sentido tan apegada a Jonathan.- Dice él, y ella lo ve negando con la cabeza.- Sabes la respuesta, para todas esas preguntas.- Dice y se acerca a ella, que arece que se va a desvanecer en cualquier momento.**

**-No, no es cierto.- Dice ella.- Me llamo Seraphina, porque así se llamaba mi abuela, Charlie y yo no nos parecemos en nada, y creo que sabes la respuesta, de por qué me siento tan a pegada a JACE.- Dice, recalcando mi nombre.**

**-Lamentablemente.- Dice Valentine.- Lo miras de la manera, que su madre mi miraba a mí, y él te mira, como yo la miraba.- Dice, él sabe que Bella y yo nos amamos.**

**Ella me ve y se abraza a mí, le devuelvo el abrazo.**

**-Pero fue nuestra culpa, la de su madre y la mía, por haberlos separado, y no dejarlos crecer como lo que son.- Dice y Bella empieza a sollozar.- Como hermanos.- Bella se suelta de mi agarre, y se lanza hacia él.**

**Le suelta una cachetada, que Valentine, no esquiva. Él la mira furioso, ella se hace hacía atrás, se vuelve a refugiar en mis brazos.**

**Valentine se acera a nosotros y me la quita, ella se asusta inmediatamente, lo ve con odio, no le demuestra miedo, aunque sé que ella tiene miedo. **

**-No vuelvas, a golpearme Seraphina.- Le dice arrogante, le aprieta muy fuerte el brazo.**

**-Suéltame, bastardo.- Le dice ella.**

**Valentine tuerce su brazo, se escucha como si se rompiera algo.**

**-Ahh.- Grito Bella cayendo al suelo, se toma el brazo que había estado sujetando Valentine.- Me lo rompió.**

**Me intento acercar a ella, pero Valentine me detiene, yo me zafo, pero cuando estoy a punto de tocar a Bella, algo me detiene, veo y es una pared invisible.**

**-Escucharme Jonathan.- Me dice, lo fulmino con la mirada.- Aunque creas, que ella no sabe nada.- Dice señalando a Bella.- Ella siempre lo supo ¿Por qué crees que se salía del instituto?- Me pregunta y volteo a ver a Bella, ella estira la mano hacía mí, cuando toca la pared cae al piso, retorciéndose de dolor.- ¿Por qué se tensaba si alguno preguntaba?- Sigue preguntándome.- La respuesta, es porque se veía a escondidas con demonios, subterráneos, siempre que iban a una pelea, ella sabía por dónde ir, en donde sería.- Dice y suelta una risa.- Sabia todo, mucho antes que ustedes, hasta mucho antes de la clave misma.- Dice y voltea a ver a Bella.- Ella sabía que eras su hermano, y que yo era su padre.- Dice y Bella me ve a los ojos, empieza a negar con la cabeza.- Solo piensa Jace.- Me dice Valentine.- Ella tiene una joya que nunca te ha querido enseñar, .- Lo volteo a ver. Le pregunto con la mirada, que como lo sabe.- ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Por el simple hecho, de que no la trae puesta.- Me dice y la señala, Bella se encuentra llorando.- Piénsalo, y recapacítalo.- Desaparece, al igual que la sala, y la pared que separa a Bella y a mí.**

**Alec e Isabelle entran corriendo, al ver a Bella en el piso se acercan a ella. **

**-¿Qué paso?- pregunta. Bella no responde, me ve suplicante.- Jace ¿Y Valentine?- Me pregunta Isabelle.**

**-A huido.- Le digo acercándome.- Hazte a un lado.- Le digo a Isabelle, ella se separa de Bella.- Levántate.- Le digo a Bella, la tomo fuertemente del brazo, ella grita de dolor.- No finjas.- Le digo con odio en la voz.- Deja de fingir, no lo tienes roto.- Le grito, y la paro bruscamente, se escucha como cuando Alec se rompió la pierna.**

**Bella empieza a llorar más fuerte, Isabelle se acerca y me empuja.**

**-Jace, contrólate.- Me dice Alec.**

**Isabelle le empieza a revisar el brazo a Bella, Bella chilla cuando Isabelle la toca. Isabelle se para y nos ve preocupada.**

**-Necesitamos ir con Hodge, se rompió un nervio y el hueso.- Dice Isabelle, ayuda a Bella a pararse, me ve a mí y después a Alec.- Alec, ayúdame.- Le dice ella, yo lo veo sorprendido, ya que nunca le había pedido ayuda a Alec, por algo de Bella.**

**Alec se acerca y carga a Bella, del lado que no estaba lastimada.**

**-¿Puedes abrir un transportador?-Le dice Isabelle a Bella, esta última asiente, lanza una esfera y se abre un transportador, somos arrastrados por él.**

**Nos transporta al instituto, en cuanto entramos se llevan a Bella, después de una hora me informan que Bella está en su cuarto, voy a verla.**

**Cuando entro, la encuentro viendo una foto de nosotros, la guarda cuando escucha que abren la puerta, nadie sabe que estamos juntos. Ella se gira hacia mí, me congelo al ver su brazo, esta enyesado.**

**-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-Le digo y ella empieza a negar con la cabeza.- Contesta, carajo.- Le digo acercándome a ella.**

**Ella empieza a negar con la cabeza, me agarra de la mano.**

**-Tienes que creerme, yo no sabía nada.- Me dice y yo la tomo del brazo bueno, la siento en la cama.- Créeme, por favor.- Me dice al borde del llanto.**

**Yo la veo con ira, ella se encoje en su lugar, se empieza a subir en la cama.**

**-Te voy a creer.- Le digo y ella me sonríe.- Solo dime que haces, a donde vas, y con quien vas, y que me enseñes la joya de la que habla Valentine.- Le digo y se le borra la sonrisa.**

**-Jace…- Inhala ella, se para de la cama, se acerca a mí, me toma de la mejilla.- Por más que quiero, no lo puedo hacer.- Me dice y baja la cabeza.- Entiéndeme.- Me dice, me acaricia los labios, yo me alejo, ella se vuelve a acercar.- Por favor.- Me dice, me toma de la mejilla.**

**Yo le separo la mano tan fuerte, que la hago perder el equilibrio, ella cae sobre su hombro malo. Grita de dolor, se pueden ver lágrimas en sus ojos, entran corriendo Clary, Max e Isabelle.**

**-¿Qué paso?-Pregunta Clary acercándose a Bella.- Sabes que no puedes estar parada, te lo advirtió Hodge.- Le dice y la ayuda a apartar.**

**Bella la ignora y se vuelve acerar a mí, me agarra la mano. Se la lleva a la boca.**

**-Créeme.- Me dice y besa mi mano, me vuelvo a alejar.- Jace…- Dice llorando.**

**-No me vuelvas a hablar.- Le digo, lo más frío que pueda.- Dile a Hodge que te envié a otras misiones.- Le digo, y ella empieza a llorar más fuerte.- Sería mejor si te fueras.- Le digo y Max empieza a negar con la cabeza.- Pero es imposible, ya que son tu única familia.- Le digo y ella me abraza las piernas.- Cálmate, hermanita.- Le digo y ella empieza a llorar, más duro.**

**Max, Clary e Isabelle, se quedan petrificados. **

**-¿Por qué me tratas así?-Me pregunta.**

**-Somos hermanos.- Le digo.- Pero eso no significa que tengamos que portarnos como Isabelle, Alec y Max.- Le digo e intento salir del cuarto, ella no me deja. Empiezo a jalonearme.- Suéltame.- Le digo bruscamente, la pateo y ella cae hacia atrás.**

**-Bella.- Dice Max, acercándose a ella.**

**La volteo a ver y me encuentro con la imagen más terrorífica que existe. Bella está sangrando de la nariz. Me voy a acercar pero Isabelle se me adelanta, Clary los ayuda a poner a Bella en la cama.**

**-Lárgate.- Me grita Isabelle, salgo corriendo, me meto a mi recamara que está a lado de la suya.**

**Después de eso pasan días, no la vuelvo a ver. Hasta que un día me la encuentro saliendo de la biblioteca, ella pasa sin siquiera verme, yo la veo irse, con ese vestido azul, que me encanta como se le ve, sus converse, y su cabello castaño, con rizos rubios y rojos, suelto con una trenza que pasa como diadema. Después de eso no la veo, hasta que un día.**

**Estoy acostado en el sillón de la biblioteca, escucho unas pisadas como de alguien corriendo.**

**Max entra corriendo a la biblioteca, yo estoy acostado en el sillón, me mira a los ojos y me avienta el muñeco de cazador de sombras que le regale.**

**-Max ¿Qué sucede?-Le digo incorporándome.**

**El me ve con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Intento acercarme a él pero él me avienta.**

**-¡POR TU CULPA SE FUE!-Dice desesperado, y yo no entiendo de quien habla-¡No TENIAS DERECHO!-Vuelve a gritarme y en ese momento entran todos, menos ella a la biblioteca.**

**-¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregunta Robert.**

**-¡QUE POR CULPA DE ESTE MALDITO, BELLA SE VA!- Me quedo en blanco cuando él dice eso.**

**-¿Max de que hablas?-Le pregunto con voz entre cortada.**

**-Como si no lo supieras.-Me dice y sé de qué habla.- Espero que estés contento, ella se va.-Me dice y se me va el aire de los pulmones.**

**-¿A…a…donde?-Pregunto con el poco aire que me queda**

**-¿Te duele?- Me pregunta y yo solo me limito a asentir.- ¡MULTIPLICA ESO POR 40, Y SIENTE LO QUE ELLA SINTIO CUANDO NO CONFIASTE EN ELLA!-Grita y su hermano se acerca a él.- No te preocupes, tanto te molestan mis travesuras, que gracias a ti ya no volveré a hacer ninguna travesuras.-Dice y sale corriendo.**

**-Dime que no es cierto lo que dijo Hodge-Le veo suplicante.- Que ella está en su habitación y que va a venir a ver qué es lo que está pasando.- Le digo y él toma una gran bocana de aire.**

**-Lo siento Jace, pero no te puedo engañar.-Dice y sé que viene lo peor.- Ella vino muy temprano a la biblioteca y me aviso que se regresaría a su hogar, que estar cerca de ti la mataba.-Dijo y sé que solo fue mi culpa volteo a ver a Clary y a Isabelle, me ven destrozadas.- Todos lo sabíamos, pidió que no te dijéramos nada.-Dice y salgo de la biblioteca, me dirijo a su cuarto y entro en el empiezo a abrir cajones no hay nada, me acerco al closet temiendo lo que hay adentro, no hay nada de ella, me acerco al tocador y veo que dejo varias fotos de nosotros juntos y en medio una en donde estamos besándonos.**

**Ahora sé por qué estaba en la biblioteca, me tomo el consejo y se fue.**

Nos encontramos en la biblioteca, estamos planeando nuevas tácticas de combate, también estamos viendo una de las flechas de Bella, Alec sigue sorprendido. Intentamos ver de qué material esta hecho, se nos es imposible, están hecha de muchos materiales, y parece que hay magia de por medio.

Cuando me estoy dando por vencido, veo la punta de la flecha y veo que tiene una B, es el signo de Bella.

-Nunca lograran, saber de qué están hechas.- Dice Bella entrando con una rubia, y a la chica duende.- Yo las fabrique, junto con poderes...- Dice y el duende se ríe.- Qué descortés, Jonathan, Alexander, Isabelle.- Dice ella.- Les presento a Alice Cullen.- Señala al duende.- Y a Rosalie Cullen.- Señala a la rubia.- Mis mejores amigas.- Dice y se le empieza deformar la cara, de repente tenemos a Emmett Cullen.

-Hay wey.- Dice Alec, y yo asiento.

En ese momento entra Bella, la que sí es Bella. Trae puesto un vestido negro, unos botines negros, un sombrero negro y una cartera negra.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunta cuando ve a las vampiresas riéndose de Emmett.- Tenías que ser Idiota.- Dice ella y le quita un collar que trae.- Edward lleva buscándolo toda la mañana.- Dice y en ese momento aparece Edward.- Aquí esta.- Dice y le enseña el collar.-Toma.- Él lo toma, ella nos ve a nosotros y después a los vampiros.- Salgan, déjenme sola.- Les dice y Emmett, Rosalie, y Alice salen, Edward se queda parado detrás de ella, ella lo voltea a ver.- ¿Qué necesitas?-Le pregunta ella. Él la ve y le da un beso. Ella gira su rostro.- Edward basta.- Le dice ella, y me recuerda el día en el que le robe su primer beso.

Cullen sale y nos quedamos ahí, estamos ahora todos, como cuando planeábamos las misiones.

-Lamento lo ocurrido, hay una severa sospecha de que Emmett, solo desarrollo los conocimientos de un niño de 5 años.- Dice, se voltea hacia mí, me pide la flecha, se la entrego.-Esta hecha de metal, y de fragmentación de hielos, cuando entra directo al corazón, te congelas.- Dice ella.- Es como si tuviera un interruptor, cuando toca algo blando, deja salir los fragmentos, esos fragmentos contienen una sustancia, como el nitrógeno, que hace que se congele todo lo que alcance.- Dice ella, y toma otra flecha, esa es de color rojo.- Es una flecha más o menos normal, se utiliza para matar vampiros, es de gran ayuda.- Dice y suelta una risita.- Bueno estoy segura que tienen preguntas.- Dice y nos ve a cada uno.- Así que pregunten.- Nos dice y Alec levanta la mano.- Pregunta.

-¿Sostienen una relación con Edward Cullen?- Pregunta, sorprendiéndonos a todos.

Bella se ríe.

-Sí, así es.- Dice ella y se voltea a Isabelle.- Pregunta.

-¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quedar?- Le pregunta y Bella traga fuerte.

-Edward y yo hemos decidido que nos casaremos aquí, y después nos iremos, así que diría unos dos años o tres.-Dice y me quedo congelado, _casarnos, Edward y yo.-_Pregunta.- Dice hacia mí.

-¿sabes dónde está la copa mortal?- le pregunto y ella me ve a los ojos.

-Tengo que irme.- Dice y yo la sigo.

-Espera.- Le digo pero ella siguió caminando.

La tomo del brazo y ella se suelta asustada, **recordó ese día.**

Ella me ve a los ojos, y lo veo, **Ella ha cambiado**


End file.
